day 16 surprise kiss & drabble 23
by destielis4ever
Summary: James lures Severus into the forbidden forest at midnight and it goes into a direction Severus never thought it would. -This story is for the thirty day challenge I am apart of and a drabble request from my one of my followers on my tumblr, otp-promtp.


**23\. Midnight. Forest. Come alone.**

Severus looked down at the note curious and read it again, ' _Midnight. Forest. Come alone._ " Who could have sent him the note? Could it have been Lily? Could she have finally decided to forgive him for the M word incident last year? No, that wasn't her handwriting, she curls the end of her g's and dots her i's with a little flower.

Severus doesn't blame her for not forgiving him, it was his own fault they weren't friends anymore, he was the one that acted childishly and spit out slurs when all she was trying to do was help. He didn't even know what came over him that day, all he remembers is this burning emotion he felt towards Potter and next thing he knows he was calling his best and only friend the worst name in the books.

Severus cast a quick spell to check the time, it was 11:48, he had 12 minutes until he had to meet the unknown person. He knows that it's probably not a good idea to meet someone he doesn't know at such a late hour in the forbidden forest without telling anyone but his curiosity was too much to hold.

The Slytherin slowly got out of bed and changed into some warmer clothes quietly, making sure to not wake any of his dormmates. He then made his way down into the abandoned common room. He stopped in front of the exit and cast a Silencio and disillusionment charm on himself and left the dungeons.

With the charms cast on himself Severus had no problem sneaking through the corridors and out to the forbidden forest. Severus drew his cloak tighter around himself as a gust of icy wind brushed against him as he trekked through the forest he wasn't sure on who and exactly where he was supposed to meet.

He held his wand in front of him with a Lumos shining. He whipped his wand around looking for someone. He jumped a little in the air and spun around when he heard a twig snap behind him, "hel-hello?" He asked shinning the light in the direction the sound came from.

There was no more noise or indication of someone or thing else until James Potter's floating disembodied head appeared right in front of his face. Severus' eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise as he yelled a word he wouldn't Dare repeat infront of McGonagall for risk of detention.

Potters floating head laughed, "you should of seen your face!" He wheezed making Severus glare. Once he calmed down he continued, "I see you got my note." As Potter was saying this the rest of his body appeared, Severus stared in awe when he realised what he had, of course, James _bloody_ Potter had an _invisibility cloak._

Severus pointed his wand at Potter with a glare, "yes I did. Why did you want to see me here of all places at this hour? Isn't it cutting into your beauty sleep?"

For some odd reason, Potter blushed as he ran a hand through his annoyingly messy hair. "Erm well, you see..." He trailed off completely ignoring Severus's comment which was very out of character.

"No I don't see," Severus replied quirking an eyebrow, annoyed that Potter was wasting his time here while he could be resting.

"I've just been..." He trailed off again, this time rubbing his neck.

"Just spit it out already or I'm leaving," Severus growled as he turned around. It was late and cold, he'd much rather be in his nice warm bed in the slytherin forms then listen to Potter ramble in the cold, dangerous, and dark forest.

"No, wait!" He yelled grabbing Severus's upper arm. Severus glared down at Potter's hand and shrugged it off.

"What. Do. You. Want." He demanded wanting to know he stepped closer and now he and potter were so close together that it would just take one of them to lean a little bit forward and thier lips would be connected. Severus stiffened at the thought, he did not want to kiss Potter of all people, he was straight for Merlin's sake! Potter was a boy and a straight up Thorn in Severus's side since they were eleven.

Potter stared him in the eye for a moment before finally whispering what he'd been meaning to say all along, "you..." His breath ghosted against Severus's lips.

Severus stilled, what had Potter said? Before he could fully grasp it all Potter surprised him with a kiss. Severus stiffened in potters hold for a moment until he finally relaxed and kissed Potter back. At that moment he decided that one he wasn't as straight as he thought, two he much rather kiss Potter than fight him and three maybe all that hatred was really just sexual tension in disguise.

They pulled apart for a moment to breath and hurriedly went right back to snogging. This time it got even more heated and soon Severus found himself pinning a moaning Potter, no James up against a tree, sucking a large hickey into his neck. It wasn't until the sun started to rise did the two tired and blissfully oblivious teens finally leave and make their way to bed for a couple hours of sleep before classes start.


End file.
